


Strengthened Bonds

by tangledineden



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, angst ending in fluff, lucina is a secret klutz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledineden/pseuds/tangledineden
Summary: After Validar put Robin under his enchantment and forced her to hand over the Fire Emblem, she seeks solitude, unable to face her friends. Chrom isn’t having it.





	Strengthened Bonds

There were very few nights when Robin chose solitude over the comfort of being with friends. 

Typically, when night fell, and the insecurities shoved aside in the day crept out again, she’d follow the sound of cheering voices and laughter until she found the campfire. The sight of all her friends, her family, gathered around - joking, laughing, cooking sweets and hiding them from certain others - was enough to pull a smile from her. Sometimes Sumia would ask to braid flowers into her hair, or Lucina would tell stories of her childhood in the castle. Severa would ask in her own sort of charming way what Robin thought of her hairstyle, or Nowi would cheer on Henry as he turned the fire different hues. Each memory of such nights were precious. It was enough to cast out any lingering worries, at least for the moment. All there was was the moment - her and her husband, surrounded by all their friends. 

Tonight was not such a night. Today, she turned away from the noise, trekking out to the outskirts of camp. There was an outcropping Chrom had shown her. Looking up, she could see all the gleaming white stars, like holes pricked in a pitch partition. It was too dark to make out the horizon, but during the day the rising spires of the Ylisstol castle where visible far off. Despite them not being visible, Robin pictured them easily in her mind’s eye.

Somehow, thinking of home made her chest hurt more. 

“I thought I might find you here.”

The familiar voice was unsurprising, and Robin didn’t even bother to look over to check who it was. 

“Chrom,” she said gently. “You should rejoin the others. They’ll be missing their leader.”

He simply ignored her, settling down beside her on the ground. There was a bundle of dark fabric in his arms. 

“Don’t you know better than to venture off in the cold without your coat? You’ll get sick.”

He took the bundle and wrapped it around Robin’s shoulders. The familiar weight was comforting, and the warmth it provided stopped her shivering. How had to not noticed how cold she was? She drew it closer around her, sighing. 

“Says you. You only have one arm covered.”

Chrom gave a small laugh. “That’s one more than you did.”

Despite herself, the tactician gave a small smile, looking back over to the stars. Her smile fell a moment later, and a sigh escaped her lips. 

“I can’t believe I gave him the Emblem,” she spoke. Her gaze fell to the hands folded in her lap.

With a shake of the head, Chrom turned to face her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. The touch felt familiar, comforting, and her own hand moved to rest on top of his. Her eyes stayed down, unable to meet his gaze. 

“You didn’t have a choice, Robin. He was controlling you.”

The hand atop Chrom’s pulled away. 

“I had a choice. There’s always a choice. I didn’t fight hard enough.”

“You were under his spell. There was no way you could have.... hey, look at me.”

He tucked two fingers under her chin, forcing her to face him. Chrom stared her down until her eyes finally met his own. 

“He had a spell on you. You didn’t give it to him by choice.”

Her husband pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. She sighed, closing her eyes. 

“Don’t lose your fight. We’ve a long road ahead of us, and the Shepherds need you.”

She couldn’t help as the corners of her mouth twitched. The idea of some of their comrades unsupervised was amusing. Although some left to their own devices was a bit frightening to imagine. 

“I need you, Robin.”

His hands moved, carefully moving her hair out of the way before cupping her cheeks. With a gentle smile he kissed her. His lips were warm, despite being chapped from the harsh conditions they fought in. He tasted almost like sugar - Sumia must have made him cookies again. 

Despite their years of marriage, the kiss still brought butterflies to her stomach. Chrom was a peerless husband and an even better father. He never grew complacent in their relationship, and was always looking for new ways to take her out or entertain her. He treated every date like it was their first, and he had to impress. And in turn he made her feel like a schoolgirl with a crush, helplessly falling more in love every day. 

When the kiss broke, she moved her hands to mirror his own. Robin pressed their foreheads together, and matched her breathing to Chrom’s. He was steady and unwavering, and the silent strength brought her her own. 

“I need you, too,” she whispered. 

He smiled. 

“Come back with me. Sumia’s looking all over for you. She made cookies.”

Robin gave a small laugh. 

“Thank you. For everything. I love you, Chrom.”

He kissed her forehead before pulling away and standing, extending a hand to her. 

“Coming?”

Grinning, she took his hand and let herself be yanked to her feet. He really didn’t know how to be gentle, she thought with a laugh. He tried, though - for her sake. She knew that. 

“Lead the way, handsome,” she said coyly. 

With a laugh, he led her back to camp. There were cheers when they arrived, and a few smart comments about the couple disappearing and what were they doing? Sumia immediately offered cookies, Gaius begged for some, Lucina dropped all her marshmallows in the fire and looked on in shock. 

They all forgave her. Simple as that, easy as could be. And with a feeling of pride, she let herself acknowledge she was both wanted and needed. 

Robin took a cookie with a thanks, and pulled Chrom along to go join their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited I’m so sorry


End file.
